Learning when to shutup or speakup
by FairytaleWorldGoneWrong
Summary: "Just shut-it and stop flirting with her Scorpius!Were trying to work!" Lillian Boot yelled across the room to him. Being the Weasley i am i turned a bright crimson. "We're not flirting!" I yelled back to her.


Hi! I know i probably should update my other chapet stories but i can't get myself to,im working on them though! (:

Normally my one-shots are based off of my real life just tweaked,heres one of them-

(p.s.:I know my grammer isn't the best i apolagize,i re-read this about 5 times and edited it so hopefully its good (:

* * *

><p>"Rose!Rose!Rosie?" I mentally groan,remind me to slap him later.<p>

"What do you want!And i told you not to call me that!"

"Just wanted to say say hi!"

"Then be quite!You already got points off of us both... Since you apparently can't shut your mouth!"

"It's your fault too!You know you can't resist me!" He smirks. 'This certainly wont end well' I think to myself for the all the trouble i was going to get into as we started yelling across the room to each other.

"Just shut-it and stop flirting with her Scorpius!Were trying to work!" Lillian Boot yelled across the room to him. Being the Weasley i am i turned a bright crimson. "We're not flirting!" I yelled back to her.

"Professor may i switch seats? I seem to be disrupting some students" Scorpius asked innocently from his table. 'Yea but you'll be disrupting more people once you move' I think to myself.

"I suppose,just no more screaming or i will deduct points" The professor gives in. He smiles mischievously,sauntering over to me. "No Scorpius!Your not sitting here!" My best friend,Al,yells. Placing his books on the only remaining merely pulls up a chair from a near-by table.

'How have we not gotten detention already?' I wonder to myself, 'Oh wait,Trelawney is a psychopath.' Glancing over at the professor who was staring into a tea-cup.

"Just go away no one wants you over here Malfoy" Albus growls. "On the contrary i think rosie loves my company." He smiles widely scooting his chair closer to my own. I snort,maybe when your not a complete prick.

We start to bicker,i don't pay much attention to what we are saying. It's always like this,we argue,we talk,we-according to other people.I do not consider it this- flirt. I can admit i some-what like him but he's just so aggravating!

It always happens like this,we sit far away. He starts to yell,I start to yell. Lillian Boot tells us to stop flirting,everyone agrees. He comes to sit by me. We yell,whisper,and occasionally throw things.

Today was one of those days. It was a cycle,one day were nice,next civil,next fighting. Today was fighting. After Al practically threatened his life,he was still talking,so i threw a tea-cup at him,not my tea-cup of course though,his. It barely missed his neck,glazing him with the handle then clattering to the floor. "Rose is throwing things!" He yells,i put up my innocent face and the old bat ignores us.

Scorpius angrily walks over to Lillian Boot's table and grabs one of there spare cups. "When are you going to just ask her out?" She asks tired of his constant yelling,most likely. "I'm not going to,she does't like me,i don't like her" he mutters. "Yes she does and yes, you do" She replies in her usual 'i-know-im-right' voice.

If only he knew i liked him. Lillian was right,he likes me, his best friend told me a few days ago. She showed me a letter,clearly in his writing,and then i heard them talking about it. There relationship does't bother me,his best friend Marg Corner, is in love with Tyler Yetting. Me and Tyler's relationship is different from most but we are friends. Marg and I get along well.

'Just ask me out' i silently plea to myself as he comes back to our table, 'Just not today because i want to slap you.'

"That's it for today class! I will see you tomorrow,please put your cups in the back of the room" Professor says to the class.. "I'm sorry" He whispers into my ear. Standing behind me,a little to close for comfort, "It's okay,just try to be nicer to Al he really hates you" I says turning my head sideways to look at him. Smiling i walk towards the now open door,leading down the stairs away from the stuffy divination room. I smack him on the back of the head,"Thats for getting me in trouble so much."

I to walk away when i hear him yell "You know you love me!" I walk backwards and yell "And I know you love me!" I grin like the Cheshire cat,spin around, and skip away leaving him in the middle of the corridor,gaping at me.

'Tomorrow will be fun" I mutter to myself happily.

* * *

><p>Ok boring i know,but i had to right it,i don't know why but i did so,deal with it (: im kidding..<p>

reviews make my llamacorn,Carlos happy! Review please (: No one wants a depressed llamacorn!

-Bean


End file.
